Air travelers as a group have above average spending habits and are harder to reach via typical media advertising. They typically have higher disposable income than the average population and may use that income to buy more luxury goods, theater and sporting event tickets, hi-end autos and financial services. This is detailed in the The Arbitron Airport Advertising Study, Exploring an Undiscovered Upscale Medium (2004 Arbitron, Inc). In addition, air travelers are spending more time in airports due to security, and flight delays. Much of this additional time is spent in the secure portion of the airport—between the security checkpoint and the gate area. Using dynamic travel information it is possible to assign attributes to the population. For example, in the gate area prior to departure it is possible to make a good estimation of the individual's destination, their arrival time at the destination, and the weather at the destination. Based on dynamic flight information, it is possible to know if the flight scheduled to leave from the gate is delayed and by how much. This information can be used to effectively target advertisements to specific audiences. Such targeted ads are more effective for advertisers.